Me and My Broken Heart
by NAIGIKISA-CHAN
Summary: Sebuah songfict, tentang seorang pria yang begitu serius tentang hubungannya, sementara si wanita menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sebuah permainan. /aku gak terlalu pandai bikin summary, jadi aku minta maaf kalo summarynya rada aneh, atau memang aneh? dan ini cerita ratingnya asam. please RnR


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.**

 **Main cast: Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka.**

 **Songfict: Rixton – Me and my broken heart.**

 **Warning: banyak typo, OOC.**

 **Aloha, penulis tak bertanggung jawab ini datang dengan cerita baru. Hadeuh maaf ya buat cerita Vampire Kingdomnya yang updatenya kelamaan, minta maaf banget.**

 **Ini sepenuhnya kesalahan aku, karena terlalu merombak cerita dengan kekerasan dan paksaan(mulai aneh)tapi aku usahain bakalan update secepat-cepatnya(mungkin)aku harap kalian sabar ya.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong fanfict, ini fanfict terinspirasi pas aku liat video Ino X Kiba yang dibuat oleh fans pair ini, terus lagu yang dipake adalah lagu dari Rixton, dan aku langsung jatuh cinta sama lagu ini gara-gara video itu. lagunya keren banget, dan enak didengar(menurut aku sih)**

 **Dan di fict ini semuanya tentang isi pikiran dan sudut pandang Kiba, ceritanya rada maksa dan ngebut. Soalnya ini pertama kali bikin songfict, jadi masih kurang bisa. Jadi maaf ya kalau kurang dapat fell dan kurang mengena ceritanya.**

 **Oke kayaknya udah cukup basa-basinya, aku mau ngilang dulu. Jaa ne!**

Harusnya aku tidak menawarkan diri untuk menjadi penghibur atas segala masalahmu, harusnya aku tidak mengharapkan hatimu, harusnya aku tidak berharap lebih atas hubungan ini, harusnya aku berpaling saat mata indah milikmu menatapku, harusnya aku tidak berharap kau akan jadi obat untukku dan hatiku yang terluka.

 _All I need's a little love in my life, all I need's a little love in the dark_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart_

 _I need a little loving tonight, hold me so i'm not falling apart_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart_

 _Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one, tear me apart and then some_

 _How do we call this love? I try to run away but your eyes_

 _Tell me to stay, oh why, why do we call this love? It seems like we've been losing control_

 _Somebody tell me i'm not alone, When I say_

Mata ini tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum kearahmu yang tengah menari, menari diantara puluhan orang yang setengah sadar. Aku menatapmu tanpa berkedip, dan jangan lupakan dua benda kembar yang bernama bibir ini yang tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum kagum dan terpana.

Kau menari begitu indah bagaikan wanita angsa bernama _Odete_ dalam cerita _Swanlake_ , tarianmu begitu anggun sekaligus membuatku gerah. _Dress_ tanpa lengan yang berdada rendah itu begitu pas ditubuhmu, kakimu yang jenjang terekspos jelas membuatku ingin menjelajahkan jariku disana. Pinggang kecilmu membuat tanganku begitu ingin memeluknya.

Oh ya, kalian para pembaca, aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, aku adalah pria sebatang kara, kedua orang tuaku bercerai saat usiaku sepuluh tahun. Aku tinggal bersama ibuku, namun enam tahun yang lalu ia meninggal. Sementara ayahku, aku tidak tau keberadaan orang tua itu. Sekarang aku menjadi seorang pria penghibur, pemuas nafsu wanita-wanita _jalang_.

Aku melakukan pekerjaan ini setelah dua tahun kepergian ibuku, saat itu aku begitu terpuruk. Dan kehilangan kendali, aku mulai mengenal dunia malam, bersenang-senang, dan segala hal yang dilakukan orang-orang bebas.

"Jangan hanya tersenyum seperti orang gila, dekati dia, sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah."aku menoleh saat telingaku mendengar suara dari arah belakang tubuhku, yang kini tengah duduk di kursi yang berdekatan dengan meja _bar_. Aku menatap pria berambut kuning jabrik itu dengan pandangan kesal.

 _Kenapa dia tahu? Memang dia siapanya wanita itu?_

"Wanita itu namanya Ino Yamanaka, dia sepupuku."ucap Naruto sambil menatap kearah wanita yang tadi dia bilang bernama Ino.

"Dia punya masalah apa?"aku bertanya dengan nada biasa, namun hatiku berteriak-teriak menunggu penjelasan Naruto.

"Kudengar dia ada masalah dengan tunangannya."entah kenapa hatiku mencelos saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Jika dia sudah memiliki tunangan, kenapa kau ingin aku mendekatinya?"tanpa sadar nada suaraku berubah ketus.

"Pertunangan itu bukan atas kehendaknya, pamanku menjodohkannya dengan anak teman sekaligus rekan bisnisnya. Aku jauh lebih senang jika kau yang menjadi kekasihnya daripada lelaki itu. dan sebaiknya cepat, aku rasa sepupuku itu mulai tertarik pada tunangannya."ucap Naruto yang kini nada suaranya berubah datar.

"Memang dia ditunangkan dengan siapa? Pria tua?"tanyaku mencoba bercanda, yang kenyataannya tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Kau ingat Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tentu."aku membalas dengan datar. mendengar nama itu membuat moodku jatuh.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu adalah _rival_ ku sejak masa sekolah menengah. Di masa sekolah dia adalah kapten tim basket, dia orang yang sombong. Dia juga seorang playboy kelas kakap.

Aku dan Naruto adalah orang yang paling membencinya, dia telah membuat Hinata sahabatku sekaligus kekasih Naruto bunuh diri. Sasuke begitu terobsesi untuk menaklukan setiap wanita, dan dia akan melakukan apapun saat mengetahui jika ada wanita yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya.

Sasuke telah menghancurkan klinik yang menjadi mata pencaharian keluarga Hinata, kecuali Hinata mau menjadi kekasihnya, maka dia akan mengembalikan keadaan klinik itu, bahkan menjanjikan banyak harta. tapi Hinata menolak. tapi keluarga Hinata memaksa untuk menerimanya. Hinata yang merasa begitu tertekan atas tindakan Sasuke dan keluarganya memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan meminum racun.

Semenjak kematian Hinata, Naruto yang dulu adalah seorang pria ceria kini menjadi sosok yang pendiam, dan sering tertangkap olehku tengah melamun.

"Aku tidak akan sudi Ino menjadi korban kegilaan Sasuke."Naruto tanpa sadar mencengkram gelas yang tengah dibersihkan itu terlalu erat, hingga membuat gelas itu retak. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku kearah wanita itu, dia masih setia menggerakkan tubuhnya diatara para manusia lainnya. Aku menatap kesal kearah para pria yang menatap tubuh itu dengan pandangan lapar.

 _Sialan._

Matanya yang tadi terpejam terbuka, mataku dan matanya bertemu, selama beberapa saat kami hanya saling menatap. Jantungku terasa jatuh kedalam perut saat melihat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Tanpa sadar aku bangkit dari dudukku dan melangkah kearahnya, saat kulihat ia kembali menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Aku menyelinapkan tubuhku diantara orang-orang yang tengah menari dengan gila. Mataku tetap terpaku menatap wanita itu yang kini jaraknya semakin dekat denganku, kakiku berhenti melangkah saat kini tubuhku sudah berada dekat dengannya, hanya berjarak dua langkah lagi.

Tanganku bergerak untuk meraih tangan putihnya, lalu kutarik dengan lembut tangan itu. hingga membuat tubuh langsingnya menubruk tubuh atletisku. Mata itu terbuka secara perlahan, memperlihatkan mata biru sejernih air laut. wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi terkejut apapun, justru dia memberikanku senyum manis yang mampu membuat kakiku terasa melemah.

 _Ayolah Kiba, kau laki-laki. Dan laki-laki harus memegang kendali._

Aku balas tersenyum, kemudian kedua tanganku bergerak untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Dia tidak menolak, justru dia menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leherku, lalu dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

 _Cih, jantung sialan, kenapa kau berdetak kencang, huh?_

"Ino."bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan hembusan nafasnya ditelingaku.

 _Menyenangkan._

"Aku tahu."balasku dengan seringai kemenangan. Ino memundurkan wajahnya, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya, lalu dengan lancang mengecup bibirnya. "Apakah kau butuh 'pelayanan' malam ini?"aku berkata dengan nada serak. Ino menaikan satu alisnya.

Aku sungguh merasa aneh pada diriku, biasanya wanita-wanita _jalang_ itu yang merayuku untuk memuaskan mereka. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang seolah menawarkan jasa?

"Apa kau Kiba? Aku sering mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Naruto. Naruto bilang kau sangat pemilih pada pelangganmu, tapi sepertinya tidak untukku... Jadi apa kau mau menghabiskan malam panjang ini bersamaku?"ucap Ino lembut, jari telunjuknya berada didadaku dan memainkannya disana dengan gerakan memutar.

 _Oh, dengan senang hati._

"Tanpa kau tanyapun, aku pasti akan bersedia."ucapku. "Bisa kita cepat?"bisikku parau ditelinganya, rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menjelajahi tiap inchi tubuhnya, Ino tersenyum manis, lalu berjalan kearah meja bar, dimana Naruto sekarang tengah berdiri. lalu ia meraih jaket dan tas kecil yang disodorkan Naruto.

Aku berjalan kearahnya yang tengah memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Naruto.

" Kau yang menyetir, Ok? _Jaa nee_ , Naruto- _kun_."Ino melempar kunci mobil kearahku yang dengan sigap kutangkap, lalu kaki jenjangnya bergerak keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang masih asyik dengan dunia mereka.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan."ucap Naruto dengan smirk jahil.

Aku mengabaikannya lalu berjalan kearah Ino pergi, setelah sebelumnya meletakan uang ke meja _bar_ untuk membayar dua gelas _vodka_ yang tadi kuminum. jantungku berdebar tak karuan. ini sungguh aneh, biasanya aku tidak merasakan perasaan apapun saat akan melakukan tugasku.

Jantungku makin berdetak, dan sesuatu dibawah itu benar-benar telah menegang, saat mataku menatap Ino yang kini tengah duduk dikap mobil _lamborghini_ merah miliknya, dengan santai sambil menatap kearahku dengan senyum yang masih terkembang.

Aku mendekat kearahnya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak berharap aku melakukannya disinikan?"aku berucap dengan nada menggoda, yang hanya dibalas kikikan geli Ino.

Akhirnya kami pergi menuju apartemenku. Ino yang memintanya, dia bilang dia ingin suasana baru. Jujur ini pertama kalinya aku melayani _pelanggan_ diapartemenku, biasanya mereka memesan hotel untuk menikmati jasaku.

Tapi anehnya aku tidak menolak permintaannya.

Sesampainya di apartemenku, kami berjalan keluar mobil dengan tangan berkait, kepala Ino disandarkan dipundakku, kami benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

Setelah membukakan pintu, Ino dengan langkah pelan memasuki apartemenku. Apartemenku bukanlah apartemen mewah, hanya apartemen kecil yang berada didaerah pinggir kota, apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada dapur, satu ruang tidur, ruang tamu berisikan satu sofa panjang, dan TV lcd 22 inch, benar-benar jauh dari kata mewah.

"Kau pria yang rapi."pujian Ino berhasil membuat tingkat kepercayaan diriku meningkat.

" _Trims_."balasku singkat.

"Sebelum melakukannya, aku ingin mandi dulu. dimana kamar mandinya?"tanya Ino dengan tangan yang sibuk membuka _dress_ nya, aku meneguk ludah melihatnya.

 _Ayolah Kiba, ini bukan pertama kali kau melihat wanita telanjang!_

"Hanya ada satu kamar mandi, ada dikamarku."ucapku sambil membukakan pintu kamar, lalu memasuki kamarku diikuti Ino dibelakangku.

"Kiba, bisakah aku meminjam bajumu?"tanya Ino. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan tubuh hanya berbalut _g-string_ sementara atasannya tidak berbalut apa-apa.

Glek

 _Oh, god. Aku bisa gila._

Cklek

Pintu tertutup dan aku mulai berjalan kearah lemari. Aku mulai memilih-milih pakaian yang sekiranya pas ditubuhnya, namun sampai lima menit aku tidak menemukan baju yang pas.

"Ini kebesaran."aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku bingung.

Semua pakaiannya kebesaran kecuali kemeja putih tipis milikku, ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

"Ini terlalu tipis, tapi...tidak ada yang lain. Ya sudahlah."aku menyerah lalu mendudukan tubuhku disisi ranjang dengan kemeja putih yang tergenggam ditanganku.

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Lalu tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh dadaku.

 _Perasaan apa ini? Apa ini...cinta?_

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, Ino keluar dengan berbalut handuk putih milikku.

 _Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mencuci handuk itu._

Rambut pirang panjangnya yang basah menempel dibahu dan punggungnya.

 _Astaga, Ino harus membayar atas tindakannya yang membuat 'adikku' menegang._

"Mana bajunya?"tanya Ino, akupun menyerahkan kemeja putih milikku. Ino meraihnya lalu melepas handuk yang tadi melilit tubuhnya, hingga membuat handuk itu teronggok nista dilantai. Ino tanpa ragu memakai baju didepanku. Dia mulai mengancingkan baju yang kuberi, namun tiga kancing bagian atas ia biarkan tak tepasang, membuat belahan dadanya terlihat.

"Apa kau ingin meminjam celana juga?"tanyaku saat kulihat bagian bawah ino yang tak terlapis itu hampir terlihat, karena kemeja itu tidak terlalu panjang.

"Tidak perlu, aku suka seperti ini. Oh ya. aku haus, bisa aku minta air?"tanya ino.

"Ya."ucapku lalu melangkah keluar diikuti Ino.

"Kau bisa tunggu diruang TV."ucapku dia mengangguk, lalu aku melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ah sial, aku lupa mengisi botol air."aku mengumpat saat mataku mendapati botol air mineralku kosong, lalu tatapanku teralih pada sekaleng _beer_. "Ini _beer_ terakhir..., biarlah, _toh_ dia akan membayarku."aku berjalan keruang TV dengan membawa sekaleng _beer_.

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihat Ino duduk dibawah dengan kepala ia sandarkan kesofa. Aku menelan ludah lalu kembali berjalan kearahnya.

Aku hampir jantungan saat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, lalu tersenyum. dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa kuberikan _beer_ yang kupegang pada Ino. Lalu aku menidurkan tubuhku disampingnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki air mineral, hanya tersisa _beer_ itu."ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih."ucapnya lalu membuka kaleng dan mulai meneguk cairan itu. "Ahhh, segar."desahannya berhasil membuat otakku bekerja untuk membayangkan kami berdua yang tengah bercinta, dengan dia yang berada dibawahku dan mendesahkan namaku.

 _Ahh! Apa-apaan aku ini?_

Aku tertegun saat tiba-tiba Ino berdiri dan duduk di atas tubuhku. Ino menunduk membuat wajah kami begitu dekat. Aku tersenyum lalu menggerakan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Ino memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan tanganku di pipinya. Namun ia kembali duduk.

Aku menyerngit dengan tangan yang masih terulur, namun tubuhku menegang saat melihat tangannya perlahan membuka kancing kemeja yang kuberi, lalu melepasnya hingga kini Ino telanjang bulat diatas tubuhku. Tangan putihnya meraih tanganku yang masih terangkat, lalu mengarahkannya kepipinya, Ino kembali menutup matanya dengan nyaman. Lalu perlahan matanya terbuka, lalu tubuhnya bergerak untuk menunduk kearahku.

Ino mencium bibirku dengan lembut, dalam dan lama. Saat aku akan membalas ciumannya, Ino justru beralih dengan mencium pipiku, lalu bergerak ketelingaku.

Ino berbisik ditelingaku. "Mari kita mulai."dan kemudian bibir kami sudah menyatu kembali.

Dan malam yang seharusnya dingin itu, justru menjadi malam paling panas dan menggairahkan bagiku. Kami bercinta dengan irama yang memabukan, sungguh itu adalah malam terindah sepanjang hidupku.

 _All I need's a little love in my life, all I need's a little love in the dark_

 _All little but i'm hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart_

 _I need a little loving tonight, hold me so i'm not falling apart_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start_

 _Maybe some part of you just hates me, you pick me up and play me_

 _How do we call this love? One time tell me you need me tonight_

 _To make it easy you lie, and say it's all for love_

Kenapa denganku, mantra apa yang kau pakai hingga membuatku begitu sulit meninggalkanmu? Aku ingin lepas dari belenggu perasaan ini. Ini menyiksaku.

Aku begitu ingin pergi dan kembali menikmati hidupku tanpa ada perasaan sakit ini, ini membuatku gila. Aku begitu tergila-gila saat berada didekatmu, sangat tidak rela jika kau pergi. Tapi saat kau tidak ada didekatku dan bersama pria itu, aku begitu ingin membunuh perasaan ini, dan pergi meninggalkanmu.

Kau sangat jahat, wanita terjahat didunia. Kau datang padaku saat kau merasa kecewa pada tunanganmu yang suka bermain perempuan itu. kau datang dengan rayuan dan wajah lembutmu, lalu kau meninggalkanku. saat berpapasan denganku kau melihatku seperti orang asing.

Kenapa hanya aku yang menganggap hubungan ini serius? Kenapa hanya aku yang menganggap ini cinta yang sesungguhnya? Kenapa hanya aku yang berpikir hubungan ini akan berjalan indah? Kenapa?

Kau datang padaku saat kau butuh, tapi saat aku membutuhkanmu kau tidak bersedia datang. Tapi bodohnya aku yang tetap setia berada disisimu, berada di sisi paling gelap dari hatimu, menunggumu untuk benar-benar menerima dan mencintaiku.

Sebenarnya apa rencanamu, Yamanaka? Kenapa kau seolah-olah mempermainkanku? Aku tahu, memang akulah yang memulai permainan ini. Tapi kenapa terasa seperti kau yang memegang kendali?

Kau datang padaku dimalam hari, kita berbagi kehangatan dan kebersamaan yang begitu intim, dan bodohnya aku yang justru begitu menikmatinya, bahkan aku bisa melakukannya berkali-kali.

Namun saat aku terbangun, yang kudapati hanya kekosongan, kau tidak lagi disampingku. Kau meninggalkan secarik kertas yang ditindih segelas susu, kau bahkan menyempatkan untuk membuat sarapan untukku, namun semuanya terasa buruk tanpa adanya dirimu.

Saat kita berbaring diranjang yang sama, aku melihatmu terlelap dengan wajah damai. Aku mencoba untuk terjaga, dan selama itu aku hanya menatap wajahmu dan berangan bisa menjadikanmu milikku, benar-benar milikku. Namun saat kau bangun, aku tau kau menyadari mataku yang terus menatapmu, tapi kau acuh, seolah aku adalah patung. Kau bangun dan memakai bajumu lalu meletakan berlembar-lembar uang diatas nakas, kemudian berlalu pergi, tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan.

Tubuh ini tidak kuasa untuk menahanmu, aku begitu ingin menarik tanganmu dan memohon padamu untuk tetap tinggal, namun yang kulakukan hanya terdiam menatap kepergianmu.

 _F*ck you!_

Aku kehilangan kendali atas permainan ini, bahkan atas diriku sendiri, aku seolah tertelan kedalam kegelapan, dan kau satu-satunya cahaya yang menuntunku. Tetapi bukan menuntunku untuk keluar dari kegelapan, tetapi semakin masuk kedalam kegelapan, dan saat kau sudah puas membawaku kau akan hilang, dan meninggalkanku.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku hanya jadi mainanmu, tapi aku juga begitu bodoh karena selalu bertekuk lutut didepanmu, aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku karena dirimu.

apakah ini perasaan bernama cinta?

Aku ingin pergi dari ikatan tanpa status ini, tetapi matamu seolah memintaku untuk tetap tinggal.

Oh, kenapa kita menyebut ini cinta?

Ini bodoh!

 _It seems like we've been losing control, somebody tell me i'm not alone_

 _When i say, all I need's a little love in my life, all I need's little love in the dark_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart_

 _I need a little loving tonight, hold me so i'm not falling apart_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start, me and may broken heart_

Apa dalam dirimu ada kebencian terhadapku? Hingga kau mempermainkanku seperti ini? kau membawaku dan memainkan sesuka hatimu. Dan dengan mudahnya aku menerima saat kau berkata, kau menginginkanku malam ini.

 _Cih, ini memalukan, prialah yang seharunya memegang kendali._

Seharusnya aku menolak saat mendengar permintaan Naruto untuk menarik perhatianmu dan menjadikanmu milikku, namun sekarang aku justru dibuat gila oleh gadis berbahaya yang berbalut kecantikan bidadari sepertimu.

Aku tidak bisa lepas dari jeratmu, dan aku hanya akan jadi mainanmu. Kau memainkan ku.

Sebegitu sulitkah mendapatkan sedikit cinta untuk menyembuhkanku dan hatiku yang terluka?

 _Me and my broken heart, me and my broken heart, me and my broken heart_

 _How do we call this love?_

 _It's just me_

 _It's just me_

 _It's just me_

 _Me and my broken heart._

 _All I need's a little love in my life, all I need's a little love in the dark_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart_

 _I need a little loving tonight, hold me so i'm not falling apart_

 _A little but i'm hoping it might kick start_

Aku hanya ingin sedikit cinta untuk menghangatkan malamku, aku hanya ingin sedikit cinta untuk mewarnai hidupku, aku hanya ingin sedikit cinta untuk menerangi kegelapan hidupku, aku hanya ingin sedikit cinta untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatiku, apakah itu permintaan yang berlebihan?

Namun pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menurut, dan menunggu kebebasanku dari perasaan ini, dan selama itu aku akan menikmati apapun yang kau lakukan padaku.

 _Me and broken heart_

Aku dan hatiku yang terluka

 **Arigatou sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review ya? don't be silent reader(sok inggris)**


End file.
